


we found love right where we are

by montecarlos



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, Engagement, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mixed Media, idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: “C’mon Fabio, what is it?”“It’s Maverick,” Fabio sighs, picking up his phone again. Tom resists the urge to roll his eyes - when Fabio had gotten together with Maverick over two years ago, he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. All Fabio could talk about since he entered the paddock was the pretty Spaniard with the dark chocolate eyes who took his breath away. “He’s been weird,”
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	we found love right where we are

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's been a while but I've been going through a bit of a writer's block so this was a nice little ficlet to get me back into the swing of things - so I am hoping to gt my creative juices flowing again. This is obviously based off Maverick's instagram post earlier today. It's more or less canon compliant, there's just no bikes in it. I made the two images embedded in this and the title is from Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud.  
> Thank you to D for cheerleading and to you for reading.

“Okay, spill. Why do you keep looking down at your phone and sighing at it?” Tom asks after what feels like the fifteenth time of his best friend flinging his iPhone down onto the couch. They’re halfway through a monster marathon of FIFA, but Tom has managed to kick Fabio’s ass every single match and he suspects that whatever - or whoever is on the other end of Fabio’s phone is the one currently occupying his mind. “C’mon Fabio, what is it?”  
  
“It’s Maverick,” Fabio sighs, picking up his phone again. Tom resists the urge to roll his eyes - when Fabio had gotten together with Maverick over two years ago, he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. All Fabio could talk about since he entered the paddock was the pretty Spaniard with the dark chocolate eyes who took his breath away. “He’s been weird,”  
  
Tom lowers his Playstation controller and pauses the game. He’s halfway through battering Fabio with just ten men but the game can wait. “How so?”  
  
“He’s been so quiet recently…like he keeps going out to do things but he won’t tell me what they are,” Fabio says, worrying his lip.  
  
Tom raises an eyebrow. “Maybe he’s just running errands or something?”  
  
Fabio sighs again, this time more exasperatedly, thrusting his phone under Tom’s nose for his best friend to read over their last exchange.  
  


“See what I mean?” Fabio says as Tom passes the phone back to him. “And he hasn’t replied since I sent that last message three hours ago,” He flops back against the couch cushions. “Something’s off and I don’t know what,”  
  
“You think he’s having an affair or something?” Tom hates himself for saying it - he knows that Maverick simply adores Fabio, and he had given the older Spaniard the shovel talk when they had first got together that he would cut off Maverick’s balls if he ever made Fabio cry.  
  
Fabio shakes his head. “No. And we’re still having sex often - very often-”  
  
“Fabio, I told you before. I don’t want to hear about your sex life,” Tom can’t stop himself from groaning. “It was bad enough when I walked in on you two that one time,”  
  
Fabio grins again, but it’s soon wiped away as he looks down at his phone, the messages to Maverick left unanswered. Tom ends up turning the game off after a while and orders pizza for them instead. Fabio protests, as he usually does after the start of the season, ranting on about the calorie intake and salt levels but he eventually comes around and flops down at the kitchen table to eat the pizza that Tom ordered for them both.  
  
They’re polishing off the last few slices when they hear the key in the lock. Maverick steps through the front door, his beanie hat and puffer jacket covered in snow. “Sorry, I’m late home, had some stuff to do,”  
  
Tom’s eyes flicker over to Fabio who bites his lip, throwing the uneaten part of the pizza back onto his plate as Maverick slowly pulls his coat off his shoulders, shaking away the snow before he hangs it up on the rack. His shoes soon follow and he immediately makes a beeline for Fabio, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. “Something smells good,”  
  
Tom knows his best friend better than anyone. He can see the stiffness in Fabio’s shoulders, his dark eyes searching Maverick for any signs as to where he may have gone. “You could have had some...if you’d been here earlier,” Fabio says, his voice strangely tight.  
  
“Fabio-” Maverick begins.  
  
“I’m gonna leave you guys to it, you probably have some things to talk about,” Tom cuts through the silence, sensing the argument that he’s certain is about to occur. “Text me in the morning, yeah?” He directs the question towards Fabio who nods silently, his lip still caught between his teeth.  
  
Maverick watches the older man leave, the door silently locking behind him before he turns back to his boyfriend. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know, Mack? Maybe it’s the fact that you’ve ignored my messages all day?” Fabio finds himself snapping.  
  
“I told you that I’d be home later…” Maverick murmurs, his voice calm and quiet as always - usually, Fabio loves the soothing nature of his boyfriend’s voice, but this time, it only serves to infuriate him. “I’m sorry,”  
  
“Are you? Are you really sorry?” Fabio snarls back, snatching up the empty plates from the kitchen table. He storms over to the dishwasher and throws them inside, ignoring the clatter of the china and not caring if they break.  
  
“Fabs…” Maverick’s voice is barely a whisper. “I’m sorry. I just had stuff to take care of...I’ll make it up to you, I promise,”  
  
Fabio slams the door of the dishwasher shut. “What stuff?”

“I…” Maverick hesitates. “I can’t tell you. It’s personal,”  
  
“What the fuck does that mean, Maverick? You disappeared for like eight hours or something...what are you hiding?”  
  
“Fabs-”  
  
“No, Mack. You need to tell me what is going on!” Fabio snaps, folding his arms. “You disappear for hours on end and you’ve been acting weird recently…I want to know what is going on with you. Is it something I did or?”  
  
Maverick shakes his head furiously. “Of course not, you haven’t done anything, I swear,”  
  
“Well, it feels that way, Mack! I’m supposed to be your boyfriend, I’m supposed to be the one that you trust with anything!”  
  
“I do!” Maverick cuts him off. “I do trust you, Fabs!”  
  
“Then tell me what you were doing!” Fabio snaps out, furious. “What is so important that you feel the need to hide it from me?”  
  
Maverick is silent.  
  
Fabio shakes his head, feeling anger bubble up from every pore. “Unbelievable, you can’t even bring yourself to tell me the truth…”  
  
“Fabs, please-”  
  
“Fine. If you’re not going to tell me, I think we’re done…” Fabio blurts out, watching Maverick’s face turn sheet white. He turns to leave the kitchen area, intent with putting some space between himself and the Spaniard.  
  
“No-” Maverick whispers out, catching his wrist. His hands are warm against Fabio’s skin, but he can’t focus on that right now - he’s too angry. “Fabs-”  
  
“Let go of me, Maverick, I told you-” Fabio snarls, only for Maverick to slowly sink to the ground, positioning himself on one knee. “What are you doing?”  
  
Maverick bites his lip as he fumbles around in the pocket of his jacket. “I wanted this to be a surprise, and I had everything planned but-”  
  
“What? What was planned?” Fabio begins, only for the words to die on his tongue as Maverick pulls a ring box from his pocket, slowly opening it with his free hand, his other still holding onto Fabio’s wrist. “Is that…”  
  
“Fabio, I-” Maverick begins, his lip still caught between his teeth.  
  
“Holy shit, is that...an engagement ring?” Fabio whispers, taking in the plain gold band nestled between the red silk, gleaming in the dim light of the apartment. It’s not as flashy as his usual personal style, but it’s _perfect_. It’s exactly the kind of ring that he would have chosen for himself and his heart tugs at the realisation that Maverick chose it with him in mind.  
  
“I wanted to make sure it was the perfect one for you…” Maverick says softly. “That’s why I was gone for so long, I spent ages searching for the right one...and then I made plans for when I was going to give it to you-”  
  
Everything suddenly clicks into place in Fabio’s head - why Maverick has been acting strangely and why he had been taking so many secret trips away to plan everything. His eyes wander back towards the ring, still gleaming in the light. “I’m sorry...you planned this perfect thing and I ruined it all,”  
  
“Well, we never really did follow the rules, did we?” Maverick chuckles, his laugh soft and warm. “Are you really going to keep me waiting here on my knees?”  
  
“You didn’t ask me properly,” Fabio can’t help the smile from brushing against the corners of his lips, Maverick’s hand still clasped around his wrist. “And maybe, I kinda like you in that position,”  
  
Maverick raises an eyebrow but he clears his throat, still holding the ring box out with shaking fingers. “Fabio Quartararo, will you marry me?”  
  
Fabio barely hesitates, nodding his head furiously. “Yes, yes, I will,”  
  
The anxious look that decorated Maverick’s brow drops at Fabio’s answer and he smiles widely. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yes!” Fabio repeats his words again, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Yes, a thousand times yes!” He can feel the tears slowly begin to make their way down his cheeks.  
  
Maverick slowly pulls the ring out of its box, still clasping onto Fabio’s wrist. “May I?”  
  
Fabio nods minutely, watching as Maverick slides the ring onto his fourth finger. It fits perfectly and Fabio wonders how on earth he figured out his ring size when he was trying to organise everything. He holds his hand out, gazing at the ring of metal that now encircles his finger, the tears still sliding down his face. “It’s perfect,”  
  
He tugs Maverick back to his feet and pulls the shorter man into a passionate kiss. Their lips find each other, as they have so many times in the past, but this time is different. Fabio can’t stop himself from clasping at Maverick’s face, the ring still curled around his finger, the smooth cool metal pressing against Maverick’s cheek as he kisses Maverick - his fiance - deeper, exploring his mouth as though it’s the first time he did so. Maverick’s tongue pushes against his own and they tangle together, Fabio groaning against Maverick’s mouth.  
  
They pull apart after a few moments, resting their foreheads against one another, still panting from the exertion of their kiss.  
  
“I love you,” Fabio whispers softly.  
  
Maverick reaches for his hand, slowly pressing a soft kiss against the band that now rings Fabio’s finger. “And I love you,”  
  
  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155771912@N04/50916204581/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
“Tom just texted me, he’s seen my Instagram post, he said that he gets dibs on being best man,” Fabio looks up from his phone, they’re curled up together in their bed, Fabio’s head leaning against Maverick’s shoulder. He’d posted the photograph a few minutes ago and his notifications are already blowing up and going crazy.  
  
Maverick chuckles. “I thought I was your best man?”  
  
“You know what I mean,” Fabio says as he leans up for another gentle kiss. “Now how about we celebrate properly?”  
  
“Thought you’d never ask,” Maverick replies with a grin, meeting Fabio’s lips.  
  



End file.
